The game of table tennis or Ping Pong is ordinarily too strenuous for play by the elderly, heart patients or the handicapped. One cause of exertion during the game is that the usual table tennis playing surface is generally elevated to a level which requires that the players stand. Another cause of exertion is that the playing ball will frequently bounce off the table and fall to the ground requiring great effort to retrieve the ball.